


Early Winter

by Arisu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Comic, Doujinshi, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come early, and the nights are freezing cold -- but Erik's apartment building's slumlord owner, Sebastian Shaw, flatly refuses to turn on the heat until he feels like it. Maybe Erik can finally coax his roommate Charles into sharing his bed, or curling up together on the couch under many blankets.<br/>Purely for surviving the night, of course.</p><p>[This is a comic.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> Dear aesc, I hope you enjoy what I turned your prompt into. I had a hard time choosing between your ideas, I loved all of them. :D I wish there had been time to make this a little longer, but, well, I hope you'll like it the way it is. :)

# Early Winter

  
  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby, It's Cold Outside (the Early Winter Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626651) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves)




End file.
